I'm Sorry!
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Abby hears something she shouldn't have and it tears her world apart. I suck at certain summaries. Hope ya like it anyway.


I don't own NCIS. It belongs to the United States and David Bellisario.

Here's something slightly new.

* * *

"Oh god, Ziva." Abby moaned as Ziva's tongue came closer and closer to her clit. Ziva's slender fingers were pumping in and out of Abby's center. Abby's hips were bucking in time with her lover's hand and soon Abby reached her orgasm. Abby flipped Ziva over and buried her face in her girlfriend's center. Ziva reached orgasm within minutes. Finally, Abby lay down near Ziva and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Tony noticed Ziva's drooping eyelids and decided to see if he could figure out why she was so tired. "Hey Ziva," he called. "Did you have a rough night?"

Ziva slowly lifted her head and glared at him. "Yes Tony, I did."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Tony tried to make his tone sound concerned and it nearly worked.

"Because I was up all night with-." Ziva stopped and her eyes narrowed. "-my friend Juliet, playing cards in a women's bar."

Tony looked taken aback. "I didn't know you went that way Ziva." He muttered.

"Went what way, Tony?" Ziva's voice was slowly becoming a threatening growl.

"That you went the way of homosexuals." Tony told her quietly.

Ziva laughed. "No, Tony. I hadn't known it was a women's bar until I saw that there were no men there. I left as soon as I figured it out."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Trust me," Ziva said. "if I were going out with a girl it would either be for a mission or I just needed the sex. There is no way that I could actually love a girl."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Abby was coming up the staircase at that moment. The elevator was broken so she had to take the stairs. She arrived just in time to hear the last few sentences that Ziva said. Abby's breath caught, her eyes flooded with tears, and her heart broke into a hundred billion pieces. Not wanting the two agents to notice her, Abby quickly turned and fled.

* * *

Later that day, Gibbs came down to the lab to check on Abby. The team hadn't seen her all day.

When he entered the lab, Gibbs called out his favorite's name but all he got in response was a muffled sobbing and an occasional sniffle.

Gibbs looked around and spotted one of Abby's large cabinets ajar. Quietly walking over to it, he squatted down and pulled the door open a bit more, peering inside. Gibbs saw Abby huddled inside, crying her eyes out. "Abby?" he said softly so as not to scare her.

"Go away, Gibbs." Gibbs was startled by the amount of venom in Abby's voice. "Not even you can solve this problem."

Gibbs' heart began to race. "Oh no, who died?" he asked, panicking.

It had been difficult to break Abby out of her death stage when Kate died. Now, if someone she was close to died, it would be very close to impossible.

"No one." Abby told him. "I just don't have a heart anymore because it's been smashed, burned, and tossed to the farthest corners of the earth."

Gibbs opened the door the rest of the way and pulled Abby into his arms. Abby buried her face into his chest and sobbed. When it seemed that she could no longer cry, Abby pulled away and went over to her desk. A picture of Ziva came up. Abby deleted it. Then she continued on to the other pictures of Ziva she has and deleted those as well. Gibbs watched her with barely restrained concern.

Just then, McGee came down with a Caf-Pow for Abby. "Hey Abbs, what's up?" he asked. He stopped when he caught sight of Abby's tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Setting the Caf-Pow on the table he pulled her into a hug and demanded, "Who did it?" Abby clung to him and cried some more.

Finally, Gibbs and McGee sat her down and Abby told them what she had heard. "DiNozzo and David are going to feel the worst end of my temper today." Gibbs snarled. As if on cue, Ziva and Tony walked through the door.

"Hey Abby," Tony called. He caught sight of her face and he turned pale.

"Who died?" he asked in a croak.

"No one." Abby and McGee said at the same time.

Tony let out a slow sigh of relief. "Then why's Abby all…" he trailed off, gesturing to Abby's cheeks.

"Because," Gibbs said. "Abby's been hurt."

"By who?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"It's whom Ziva," McGee said curtly before adding, "and you."

"Me?" Ziva asked. "What have I done?"

"Care to tell us what your conversation with DiNozzo upstairs was about?" Gibbs asked.

"The lieutenant." Ziva replied.

"We mean earlier this morning at 09:00."

Ziva blushed and stared at the floor. "That wasn't anything important." she mumbled. Abby let out a whimper and began sobbing all over again.

"I don't get what that has to do with Abbs?" Tony said.

"Abby loved Ziva." McGee told him. "She and Ziva have been dating for a year now. Abby was walking upstairs just as Ziva was saying something that she ultimately shouldn't have said to anyone. Abby overheard her and is now having an emotional breakdown."

Tony still looked completely lost but Ziva had a thoughtful expression.

Suddenly, Ziva's eyes widened and she gasped. "You mean **that** conversation?" Gibbs and McGee just raised an eyebrow in question. "I didn't mean anything by what I said. I was just trying to get Tony to leave me alone. I was pretending!"

"But you sounded like you really meant it." Abby sniffled.

"Abby, I am a trained assassin. Sounding like I mean things used to be part of my job. I swear I didn't mean any of it. Tony is just so persistent and I'm not allowed to kill him so I gave in and made something up. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

Abby slowly walked over to the shorter girl and pecked her cheek. "You had better be meaning what you're saying now and not what you said earlier."

Ziva sealed the deal with a kiss.

"You had better never do that again David." Gibbs growled. "I was very ready to kill you."

"I promise Gibbs." Ziva said. She stared into Abby's eyes and repeated in a whisper, "Never again."

* * *

I'm sorry guys. Probably should have made it longer. I hope yall liked it anyway. Review! *giant green cat eyes* Please?


End file.
